


You have to fight

by ghostfromthepast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Captivity, Chains, Fanart, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Yue (avatar) - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfromthepast/pseuds/ghostfromthepast
Summary: Fanart for WitchofEndor's 'this is a gift (it comes with a price)'Light spoilers.
Kudos: 20





	You have to fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is a gift (it comes with a price)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181255) by [WitchofEndor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofEndor/pseuds/WitchofEndor). 



> I have chosen not to put any warnings, just a tag for captivity, because the image is not really explicit BUT the fic that it's based on is VERY dark and everyone should read the warnings and tags to keep themselves safe.
> 
> Light spoilers for the fic it's based on, it won't really make sense if you haven't read it.

Another piece of fanart for WitchofEndor because I really love those atla fics. This one is much darker, the image is not explicit beyond depicting captivity (which is pretty canon-typical) but I doubt it'll make sense if you haven't read the fic. Especially why yue is tagged in this (I swear it makes sense).

Always read the tags and warnings.

Hope you like it xx


End file.
